


How Kingdom Hearts: Re:Coded Should Of Ended

by Spiderfan626



Series: How Kingdom Hearts Should Of Ended [6]
Category: How It Should Have Ended (Web Series), Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Parody, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 05:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderfan626/pseuds/Spiderfan626
Summary: Remember the story of Re: Coded. Well this is how it should of ended. Based on the HISHE videos. Data Sokai





	How Kingdom Hearts: Re:Coded Should Of Ended

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone. If you don't already know me, I write fanfiction at Fanfiction.Net. I go by Spiderfan626 over there as well. I thought I post some of my works over here for you to enjoy. Note, my writing isn't perfect but I hope you enjoy my stories non the less.

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or HISHE videos. They belong to Disney, Square Enix, and the people who make HISHE videoes. Well, it's time to make another HISHE KH parody. I hope you enjoy. Let's do this!**

* * *

How Kingdom Hearts Re:Coded Should Have Ended

"...then when I checked my journal, only thing that was written was 'Thank Naminè' but then all of a sudden a new sentence just appeared. It's so strange!" Jiminy finished explaining to King Mickey. He just raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure no one broke in to your home and decided to write in your journal?"

"Well...their was no evidence of that but I suppose it's possible. But what about the 'Thank Naminè,' that was definitely not my hand writing?" Jiminy asked. Mickey beamed, "I know! We can build a maichine that puts this book on a computer and create a Sora Tron to figure out what's wrong with your journal! It's brilliant!"

"Ummm...your majesty? It's a book. How would a book contain data? Your idea sounds way to complex and impossible. Isn't there a simpler way do this?" Jiminy wondered. Mickey frowned and signed, "Well, I suppose we can ask Kairi, we know she's her Nobody and she exist inside her. She'd probably know."

"Oh, that sounds simple enough. Thank you, King Mickey." Jiminy smiled. He then left the room to find a Gummi Ship as Mickey grumbled, "But that idea sounds very boring."

* * *

Fast foward...

"Oh my gosh! This book is covered in bugs!" Chip exclaimed. Dale wondered, "Wait, how can a book have a virus in it?...or Heartless for that matter?"

"No time to figure that out, we've to create a digital Sora and have him combat the bugs and Heartless!" Chip exclaimed. Donald raised an eyebrow, "You sure it's a good idea sending data Sora on there on his own?"

"Yeah, we were with Sora the whole time! Send a data us with him too." Goofy nodded. Mickey also added, "Didn't you guys befriend another data hero, maybe he can help too?"

"That's a great idea! Let's do that!" Dale exclaimed.

* * *

"But why are we trying to conquer worlds in here...it's just a book?" Pete wondered. Maleficent glared at him, "Don't question my genius!"

"Hold it right right there Maleficent!"

They turned to see Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Tron with weapons in hand, they charged at the villains and exclaimed, "We fight for the users!" The villains eyes widened as Pete frowned, "Well, we're screwed."

* * *

Fast forward...

"So, Sora since your first wish was a freebie and what will your second wish be. Go after Jafar so you can make him undo that freeze spell and free Jasmine." Genie assumed. Sora thought for a minute and beamed, "I have an even better idea! I wish every villian was defeated. Both real and digital!"

"Wow! That is a great idea! Consider it done!" Genie grinned.

_POOF!_

With that, Maleficent, Pete, digital Jafar, Iago, Hades, and The Queen of Hearts were all defeated and tied up. Jafar glared at Iago, "You just had the let him have the real lamp, didn't you?!" Iago groaned, "In fairness, I didn't think he'd be smart enough to think he'd even wish for that..."

"I hate you all." Maleficent told the others. Sora then grinned, with a digital Kairi he wished for at his side, "Now, that's how you save the digital world and beat the game with one wish to spare!"

"Amen to that!" Kairi agreed.

* * *

Fast Foward...

Chip and Dale gasped, "Oh no! Maleficent destroyed Sora's Keyblade! He can't help the others escape without it!" Dale the realized, "Wait, can't we just make Sora a new one out here?""

"Oh, yeah. We're in the real world...not the datascape. We can actually do that...and even more!"

Meanwhile, back in the datascape Sora was shocked that he summoned the Keyblade...and not just any Keyblade..."The Ultimaweapon!" Mickey and the others eclaimed. Mickey shrugged, "Huh? I guess you can help after all."

* * *

Fast Forward...

After defeating all the bugs and saving data Riku, Mickey turned to Sora, "Gosh, Sora you've saved the day. Who knows what would have happened if Maleficent and Pete took over this book...okay, I don't know how it would help them but still you beat them. How can we ever thank you."

"We there is one thing..." Sora replied. Mickey smiled, "Name it!"

"Well, I've travel to all the worlds in this book but I still haven't seen a data Kairi..." Sora replied.

_"Huh? Why won't be here? She was the whole reason you traveled to the other worlds...to look for here, well, and Riku but he was acting like a jerk at the time. No offense, Riku."_ Jiminy said. Riku shrugged, "None taken. The real me was acting like a jerk."

"Well, can't have people thinking you two are gay. Chip! Dale! Create a data Kairi!" Mickey ordered and after a few seconds a data fourteen year old Kairi appeared before them. Sora beamed, "Kairi!"

"Sora!" She beamed as well. They ran to each other and kissed...

* * *

Data Hero Cafe...

The data Destiny Island trio sat by the data Superman and Batman. The Kryptonitan replied, "Wow! I can't believe the journal forgot about you." Kairi nodded, "I know right! I'm Sora's girlfriend for crying out loud! How could they completely forget about me!"

"So then what did you guys do?" Batman asked. Riku replied, "Well, I made sure the real villains leave the datascape, Sora forgot about the whole adventure and Kairi had to remind him who his other friends were."

"And what about the mysterious figure and messages. You said it wasn't you, Riku? Then who was it?" Superman wondered. Sora replied, "Oh, that was data Roxas. And the messages that was all Naminè."

"Really? Then why didn't they ask the real Kairi then? She's her original person." Superman wondered.

_"I knew it!"_ The cricket exclaimed.

_"Shut up, Jiminy!"_ Mickey complained. Riku shrugged, "Guess he'd really wanted another KH game."

"But wasn't there some worlds missing in there?" Batman asked. Superman nodded, "Yeah, those weren't all the worlds from the first KH game."

"Well, they didn't have the rights to Deep Jungle, Antlantica stinks, and I'm not sure about the rest." Kairi replied. Sora shrugged, "Maybe, they ran out of ideas."

"Fair enough, but how does this work for the whole...Xehanort saga?" Batman asked. Sora replied, "Apparently, Naminè messages were telling us that we can save those that were lost such as Aqua, Terra, Ventus, Axel, Naminè, Xion, and Roxas." Superman and Batman gasped and exclaim with joy, "WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?!"

"Is this true!?" Superman grinned. Sora nodded, "Yes, they should all be back by KH3."

"You know what this means?!" Batman asked excitedly. Superman nodded, "I sure do!"

"MORE ROKUNAMI!" Superman exclaimed.

"MORE ROKUSHI!" Batman exclaimed.

"What?!" They exclaimed at the same time. Kairi groaned, "Not agian."

"Dude, Naminè is the perfect girl for Roxas, we've been over this." Superman argued. Batman shook his head, "Uh-uh. Xion is. Period."

"She's Sora's clone for goodness sake. Do you have any idea how wrong that'll be?!" Superman glared. Batman gave his own glare, "She was originally but she was made up of Sora's memories of Kairi, his most precious memories!" Kairi grinned at Sora as he blushed.

"Guys, calm down. Who's the ship that you most excited for in KH3?"

"Sokai." They replied. Riku nodded, "Good. Now who's your mother's name?!

M-Martha..." They replied with tears in their eyes. Riku grinned, "Now your done."

After serveal seconds of silence, Batman exclaimed, "WHY DID YOU SAY THAT NAME?!"

"You mother isn't the only Martha on the planet, Bruce!" Superman pointed out. Causing the others to groan. This was going to be a while. Batman exclaimed, "No! In this uniform! I'm Batman because I'm Batman!"

"You really want to do this? You brought that Krypotine with you?" Superman wondered. Batman grinned, "Oh, I brought something even better..." A few minutes later, Superman was on the ground groaning with a Keyblade in his hand. Kairi exclaimed, "Did you hack the datascape a made yourself a Keyblade."

"Yes, but I also gave myself all of Superman's powers but none of his weaknesses. Want to know why?" Batman asked. Sora hesitantly replied, "Is it because your Bat..."

"IT'S BECAUSE I'M BATMAN!" Batman exclaimed. Kairi then wondered, "Wait, what else does this game have to do with KH3?"

"Huh? That's a good question..." Riku replied.

* * *

Data Villian Pub...

Maleficant and Pete sat next to Joker, Voldermort, and Loki. "And so this began my search for the book of prophecies!" Maleficent finished. Joker raised an eyebrow, "So, your just going steal a book that tells you of this that are yet to happen?"

"So, KH3, 4, and beyond?" Voldermort added. Maleficent nodded, "That's right. And it's has to be in here."

"She does know this is just a journal, right?" Loki asked Pete. He signed, "I'm not even sure at this point."

"So, what do you know of the Book of prophecies?" Joker asked. Maleficant shrugged, "Well, it should be explained in KH Unchained _X_ and KH 2.8 HD Finial Chapter Prologue."

"Another remix? I thought all they had left was Dream Drop Distance?" Voldermort wondered. Loki smirked, "Oh, there adding too more brand new games into there so everyone ones caught up for KH3."

"Cool. I can't wait to get it for the X-Box One." Voldermort smiled. Loki smirked mischievously, "Yes, that will be exciting."

The End

"All right time to Pre-Order KH 2.8 something..." Voldermort said as he typed in the game, his eyes widened at what he saw, "What the...only available for the PS4?" He cried out, "LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

* * *

**Superman: So, Roxas, you were in Re:Coded too.**

**Roxas: That's right.**

**Batman: But if the Journal has the entire adventure of the first game then how are you even in here?**

**Roxas: oh, you know, I'm a very popular charater...**

**Batman: So...convenience.**

**Roxas: Yeah, pretty much. Anyways, we hoped you enjoyed this fanfic.**

**Superman: Be sure to fav and leave a review.**

**Batman: And be sure to check out some of Spiderfan626's other works. Some including me. Because I'm Batman.**

**Riku: And stay tune for future KH HISHE fanfiction. Hopefully when 2.8 comes out. I STILL DON'T HAVE A GIRL SQUARE ENIX!**

**Superman: Just give them some time.**

**Batman: And consider payback for trying to steal Kairi away from Sora.**

**Riku: I thought the gay fanfics were bad enough.**

**Roxas: I feel you, man.**

* * *


End file.
